The True Marauders
by Minerva's Daughter232
Summary: There's something the history books left out. Some vital detail that made the death of all of the Marauders more significant. A detail that proves that there were seven Marauders. A detail that would prove that one still lives. Rated T to be safe!
1. Meeting on the Train

A girl about eleven years of age stood impatiently with her mother. The girl tugged on the woman's skirt.

"Mother, it is sweltering out here, and I demand that you listen to me at this moment." Minerva said. Her mother sighed and looked down at her daughter.

"Yes?"

"The train will be here any second and I cannot find Diana anywhere." the girl said.

"Well did you look in her cage?" her mother asked smartly.

"Yes,_ Mother. _I also looked in the sky and on the pipes. She's not there."

"Maybe she's hunting."

"How could she have gotten out of her cage?"

"Don't talk to me in that manner, Minerva Katherine McGonagall. Look, here's your father."

Sure enough, Minerva's father was hurrying towards them. On his arm was...

"Diana!" Minerva exclaimed as her father drew nearer. "Where was she?"

A few feet away, a bespectacled boy with unruly black hair was talking to a friend of his.

"Sirius, you did remember the dung bombs, right?" he asked a slightly lighter-haired boy.

"Of course, James, how could I forget? If we want to make a big appearance..."

Already in a compartment in the scarlet train, a mousy-haired boy who looked somewhat sickly was watching the crowd of students outside his window. _If only I was a normal wizard..._ he thought sadly, watching a tall, lanky boy talk to a pretty, red-haired girl.

The lanky boy and the red-haired girl were laughing and talking in a compartment all to themselves. Minerva slid open their door and poked her head in.

"Mind if I join you? All the others are taken." she said politely. The red head shook her head and gestured her in.

"Thanks." She had Diana's cage on her lap, and the beautiful snowy owl looked around at the children.

"What's her name?" the red head asked, pointing to Diana.

"Diana." Minerva said. "My name is Minerva. Minerva McGonagall. My friends call me Mina."

"I'm Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape." Lily said. Severus nodded at Minerva. Their eyes met, then both looked away.

"So, what House do you want to be in?" Minerva asked, to break the silence.

"I don't know. I'm Muggle born, you see. I've asked around, everyone seems to like Gryffindor, Ravenclaw might not be too bad..." Lily trailed off. "Anyway, what about you?"

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor for centuries."Minerva said. "Though, Mum seriously thinks I could be in Slytherin." she added with a sly grin. All of them laughed.

"What about , you, Severus?' Minerva asked.

"You don't want to know,"he said.

"Awww, come on. It can't be that bad." Minerva said.

"Slytherin." Severus whispered.

"It's not the worst. I swear if I get into Hufflepuff, I'll throw myself onto the train tracks." Minerva said. Just then, the bespectacled boy and the brown-haired boy made an appearance, sliding open the door.

"Any chance we could sit with you? Every where's full" the brown-haired boy said. The trio shook their heads and the boys sat down.

"I'm Sirius, this is James." the bespectacled boy grinned.

"My name's Lily. This is Severus and Minerva." Lily said.

"You all can call me Mina." Minerva said.

"Wait." James said. They waited. "What's your last name?" he asked Minerva.

"McGonagall.."

"No way..." Sirius said. Lily looked very confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mina's father..." started James.

"Is the Minister of Magic!" finished Sirius.

"Who's that?" Lily asked. Severus looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I should have told you...the Wizarding world is run by the Ministry, and the head of the Ministry is-"

"The Minister." Lily concluded. "It's fine. Not everyone can remember everything." Meanwhile, James and Sirius were still staring at Minerva.

"You must be rich!" James said.

"I don't want to talk about this now, okay?" Minerva said. The boys looked rather taken back, but recovered.

Over the long train ride, the children became very good friends, and they even succeeded in making Severus laugh. When they got off of the train, it seemed as though the had know each other for a very long time.


	2. The Sorting

The new friends stood shivering together, waiting for their names to be called. Minerva hated the amount of attention. To her, it felt like the entire Great hall was staring at her, and she wanted nothing better than to sit down.

Sirius' name was called first. Minerva rolled her eyes as he swaggered up the steps with a mad grin. As soon as the hat hit his head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius went to sit with the student at the table on the immediate right.

Lily was next. She looked at Minerva and she gave her a small thumbs-up. She sat on the rickety stool as the hat was lowered onto her head. When the brim touched her flaming red hair, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" _That's two,_ Minerva thought as Lily skipped over to where Sirius sat.

When Minerva's name was called, the hall erupted into whispers.

"McGonagall, did he say?"

"As in, _McGonagall_?"

The last thing Minerva saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. The next second, she was looking at the inside of the hat. She waited.

"_Well, well."_ said a small voice inside her head. _"Difficult as your mother, you are. Plenty of Courage. Wonderful mind, too. And there's talent, oh my goodness yes! And a proud one, aren't you? So where shall I put you?"_

Minerva gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _"Not Slytherin. Put me in Gryffindor."_

"_Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure? Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness. You've a great many things in store. Well, then, better be..._GRYFFINDOR!_" _ Minerva heard the last word shouted out to the hall. She took off the hat and walked calmly to the Gryffindor table. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face when she sat down between Lily and Sirius.

"Good show, Min!" Sirius whispered, patting her back as Remus Lupin was called.

"I know him!" Minerva whispered.

"He's a son of one of Father's friends." The boy was sorted into Gryffindor. He went to sit at the far end of the table, ignoring Minerva's wave to sit by her.

"Not very sociable, that one," Lily said.

"He's just a bit shy." Minerva said.

When James got called, the friends all looked up. It was taking the hat a long time to decide. James crossed his arms, then his legs, and gave a loud burp right before the hat called, "Gryffindor!"

James jumped up and bowed, then hopped down the stairs, and went to sit by his new mates.

'That's only Sev to go," Lily said.

They all held their breath when Severus was called. But, as soon as the hat was dropped onto his head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva gasped as her new friend sat next to a pompous-looking blond boy.

"Wow." James said, and he started filling his plate.


End file.
